The Day That Harry And Draco Kissed
by agapi16
Summary: Think you know the true relationship between Harry and Draco?Think they're enemies for life?Think again.Prepare yourself for a story you will never forgotten-where Draco Harry-admit their secret feelings for each other.... Mwah ha ha! By my friend Nattyxx
1. Chapter 1

This fic is written by one of my best friends Natalya!!!!!!

Hope you enjoy the fic!

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Harry stared at Draco from the Gryffindor table. He was laughing, sniggering with his Slytherin friends. Harry bit into his apple, absent-mindedly looking at him.

"What beautiful eyes," Harry mumbled, smiling to himself. However, he spoke a little too loudly. Ron stopped eating and cast a sideways glance at his best friend. Harry seemed as if he was dreaming. Probably about Ginny, he thought, although Harry's gaze led straight to the Slytherin table.

Curious, Ron asked, "What? Who's eyes?"

Harry immediately jumped and blushed, "I was talking about...Fawkes! Yes, Fawkes! He has the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen."

"Yes Harry..." Ron whispered, even more puzzled. Something strange had happened to Harry, Ron thought, I must discuss this with Hermione.

However, Ron was right. Harry had been different since the year started. Even Harry himself felt it. The feeling was not anything to do with his scar, but more with his heart. Since the beginning of the year, he could not stop looking at one person. Draco Malfoy - Harry's worst enemy. The feeling grew so strong that Harry could not hide it; a feeling of attraction towards Draco, the feeling of warmth whenever they were close...the feeling of love.

Harry shook himself. He was meant to go out with Ginny.

"Anyway Ron, I wanted to borrow your Potions book..." Harry trailed off when Draco walked past him. His heart beat fast, thudding ferociously inside his chest. Gulping, he stared wide-eyed at Draco, lips parting in wonder. Luckily, Draco didn't notice.

"Er Harry...Harry? About my Potions book?" Ron asked, glancing suspiciously at Harry and Draco. Something odd was happening...something very odd.

Harry snapped out. Draco was travelling alone, he thought, this could be my only chance to speak to him about my feelings.

"Ron, I think the book can wait for now. I need to...sort out something important," Harry mumbled, packing his belongings hurriedly.

Ron gave him a very puzzled look. Hermione unexpectedly peered up from her book for the first time that evening, with the most excited look on her face.

"What's so important? You can always tell us, you know that. But I suppose if it is about your scar, then you'd better see Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"But Dumbledore's at the front...and you're heading towards the door," Ron added, folding his arms.

"N-no, of course not, I'm, um, only allowed to t-talk to him in his office. We don't want everyone knowing now, do we?" Harry spoke, very fast, twiddling his thumbs.

"But-" Before Ron could say anymore, Harry had already turned away, rushing out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?" Ron hissed to Hermione but she merely shrugged and buried herself in the book once again. He looked at the opened door of the Great Hall, where Harry had left. However, pudding appearing on the table diverted his attention.

"Cor, I haven't had tiramisu for ages!" he laughed.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

PLZ REVIEW!!!!

Until we meet agaim,

Cap'n Fishy of The White Pearl


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fluff fic so if you don't have anything constructive to say about this fic, go and be a miserable git somewhere else. The whole purpose off is to write stories that the author would not normally write.

By the way, in response to a certain git's review, this fic was written last week, and I assure you that this is not the only story with these two characters in this situation, so bugger off.

On a lighter note, Plz enjoy this next chapter……

P.s. Don't forget to review!!!

P.p.s. You'll get cyber cookies!!!!!

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew he was getting closer. Harry could make out Draco's white-blonde head bobbing up and down the dark corridor. He turned to the left. Harry squinted, desperate to follow him. All torches were out in the corridors; the place was as black as coal.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, his wand glowing brightly. He continued to sprint towards Draco. Panting, Harry saw his body growing bigger and bigger. Yes, this is it, Harry thought.

"DRACO!" he yelled, but suddenly tripped over his own foot and skidded along the floor to Draco's shoes.

Oh my God, I'm touching Draco's foot, Harry thought. Draco's face glowered and he glared down at Harry, as if he was some pest.

"What do you want Scar head? It had better be good."

Harry gulped and slowly stood up. He had never felt so in love before - those captivating grey eyes, that wonderful blonde hair...those thin lips...

"I-I, erm, I-I need...hold on...er Draco...I need...you...oh heck I mean..." Harry babbled, his neck turning hot.

Draco drew out his wand, his face infuriated. "You've had your last chance Potter! You're wasting my time! And I HATE TIME WASTERS!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand threateningly at Harry.

Harry froze. What could he do? His wand was somewhere in the corridor (he lost it when he tripped). Harry needed to stop him somehow...

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Next thing he knew, he was kissing Draco. Harry didn't know what to feel. He had never thought of kissing his enemy, not once, even though he loved Draco. But here Harry was, his mouth clasping Draco's. He's not even resisting me, Harry thought, but if anyone does catch us, we'll be dead. But that didn't matter; it was worth the exhilarating feeling.

After what seemed like eternity, Draco pulled away gently and stared at his 'enemy', his face blank, expressionless, as if Harry had wiped the emotions out of him. There was no scowl to be seen, no look of anger or even revenge. Nothing.

"H-Harry...why...?" Draco stammered, smiling very slightly.

"I...I think I love you," Harry said, gazing back into the grey ocean filled eyes.

They both turned away from each other. After a while, Draco took Harry's hands and held them in his own.

"I love you too," he uttered, eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"HARRY!" a voice shouted from the distance. The two boys swiveled around to see a ball of light and pounding footsteps rushing towards them - Ron. "Get away from that Death Eater, he's going to kill you!"

"Wait Ron, you don't understand!" Harry protested.

Ron stopped. Since when did Draco have a genuinely concerned look on his face? Sniffing, his eyes instinctively rolled down to their holding hands.

"Eurgh! What the..." Ron shrieked, jumping back, face deathly white, eyes shifting from one person to the other. "W-why are you...holding h-hands?"

Harry and Draco turned to each other and immediately let go.

"I was checking his, er, Dark Mark!" Harry said.

"Wait, I thought the Mark was on his left arm," Ron argued.

"No it isn't," Harry panicked. "Anyway, let's go Ron, the Mark isn't moving, so Voldemort isn't close."

He lunged forward and grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him away from Draco.

"Harry, wait!" Draco called out. "We really ought to tell him the truth!"

Ron halted and wriggled out of Harry's grip. Harry lied?

"You lied? What truth?" Ron demanded, panting angrily. Harry hid behind Ron, shaking his head slowly at Draco, mouthing 'no'. However, Draco frowned and took a deep breath.

"Harry and I love each other," he mumbled.

Time seemed to stand still after Draco spoke; neither of the three even moved. Ron's face, on the other hand, got paler by the second, as if he had witnessed a murder.

Harry could not face Draco or Ron - he was too ashamed.

"Yuck! Hell, I'm out of here," Ron suddenly said and elbowed Harry out of the way.

Harry was tongue-tied. What could he say? Now Ron's found out, the whole school would know. He pictured Ginny's face - heartbroken. Ginny. Harry never truly loved her. Or Cho. His heart was set on Draco since fourth year.

Ron stormed off and spun round to face Harry. "You didn't fancy me too...DID YOU?" he asked.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip. "Well...just a bit..."

"WHAT? Oh heck! And one more question...you don't have a crush on Voldemort or anything?"

That set Harry and Draco laughing. Harry knew Ron, who always cheered things up. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Look, we need to talk with Hermione about this...and Ginny. You'll have to tell her. So I'll...see you in the common room. I'll leave you to walk with Malfoy." With that he jogged out of sight.

Draco took Harry's right hand and smiled.

"Ha, opposites DO attract!" he laughed. That night had been so strange, it was unthinkable, out of this world. But Harry was beyond happy...he was ecstatic and so in love.

Harry squeezed his lover's hand back. "Come on," he whispered, "let's go."

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Review!!!!

Until the next time…..

Much Love,

Cap'n Fishy of The White Pearl


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Peeps!!

Here's the third installment!!!

"I liked you from the start," Draco explained. "That's why I really wanted to be your friend from in our 1st year remember, when we waited to go in the Great Hall? I fell for your scruffy black hair, and those luscious green eyes...and that scar on your forehead...oh it made you look so hot. You don't know how upset I was when you said no."

He gave Harry a sad look, but Harry chuckled and hugged him.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were such a jerk, being mean to Ron. I suppose I started liking you in the 4th year, when you stopped greasing your hair back, and let it flow naturally," Harry replied.

"I only pretended to hate you because I needed to hide my feelings or else father will kill me," Draco said. "But now, I don't give a damn what he thinks now. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

They reached the Fat Lady portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room - fortunately she seemed to be asleep. Harry turned to look at Draco, not knowing what to say. Good night? No, too abrupt. However, Draco was thinking of something else. He kept leaning towards Harry, his lips puckered, ready for another kiss (again!), but Harry moved back and put his hands on Draco's shoulders to stop him.

"Draco! Not now! The Fat Lady is here!" Harry hissed, not realising the portrait had opened an eye. Sensing something, Harry swiveled, only to see her sleeping again. Or WAS she?

"Hmm I thought that Lady was watching us...never mind," he whispered.

"We should just, you know, say bye," Draco suggested. Harry nodded in agreement.

After he disappeared, Harry walked to the Fat Lady. She pretended to yawn, stretching he chubby arms. "You're out late today, Harry," she said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Pygmy Puffs rule," Harry muttered.

"I noticed you with that blonde boy..." she added.

"PYGMY PUFFS RULE!" Harry shouted impatiently.

"Oh all right, keep your hair on darling!" And with that, she swung herself up to reveal a large hole leading straight to the common room.

Harry stepped in to see a quiet, dim room, with only a slight glow from the warm,

crackling fire in the fireplace. Hermione was curled onto a sofa, wearing an oversized jumper, stroking Crookshanks fast and worriedly. Ron, however, was still pale, eyes bulging from staring at the fire for too long. Hermione stretched, and looked up, her hazel-brown eyes opening wide when she noticed Harry.

"Harry!" she said, in that Hermione voice, when she was excited. She leapt off the sofa and pushed the distraughted looking cat off her lap. Crookshanks hissed and hurried off. Oh god, Hermione knows? Harry thought. She's going to pester me for questions now. Oh, here we go.

"Harry, I heard from Ron," she started. "Look, why don't we sit down."

Hermione grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the sofa she had sat on. Harry dropped himself onto it. He was exhausted - he wasn't ready for this. Hermione was still standing but she turned to the fire, her face changing from dark to light as the fire flickered. Her bushy brown hair covered her face. She sighed.

"Harry, I accept you are...you know, but what I don't understand is, why with Draco? He's your sworn enemy, he's with Voldemort...an you've shown so much hatred!" Hermione cried, gesturing dramatically with her hands.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So you've been pretending to hate him all these years and made us hate him too? Harry, we only disliked that foul git because you did. Well, except for thim working for Voldemort, and his dad, and calling Hermione a Mudblood, and..."

"Ron, just shut up! And he's NOT a foul git! I started to like him in fourth year, but even that wasn't serious! Honestly, I didn't like Draco before, so...I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, looking rather distressed.

Everything fell awkwardly quiet, the only sound coming from the dying fire and Harry's heavy panting. Just as he was about to leave, footsteps came down the stairs. The three immediately jumped and stared at each other.

"Damn, it's Ginny," Ron muttered, crouching lower into the armchair. Harry's green eyes widened. Ginny? Hermione bit her lip.

"Hey you guys, why are you up so late?" Ginny yawned, flicking back her straight, glossy, ginger hair. She was dressed in a fluffy blue dressing down.

"I heard someone shouting...oh Harry!"

Ginny rushed down towards Harry, her arms outstretched, and hugged Harry tight. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and curled up beside him.

"I missed you," she whispered, "and...I love you!"

With that, Ron cleared his throat. Harry felt guilty, snakes gliding up his spine, giving him chills. He felt so sorry for Ginny - how was he going to tell her? Harry knew Ginny would take it badly for she was madly in love with him. Harry gazed at the pretty girl, her warm, soft hands clutching his, her eyes closed, her lips in a happy smile.

"I-I love you t-too," Harry quietly stammered, stroking her hair.

"NO - I mean, Harry has something to tell you," Hermione suddenly blurted out.

She then immediately clasped her hands to her own mouth.

Ginny frowned and look at him, confused. Her cheeks were no longer the usual pinkish glow, but pale and white.

"Y-you're not...seeing s-someone else, are y-you?" she asked, laughing uneasily.

"Ginny, I-I, w-well, don't know how to say this, b-but..." Harry stammered, stopping as Ginny's eyes glistened with heartbroken tears.

A sorrowful tear crawled down her face.

"You are, AREN'T YOU! WHOEVER SHE IS, I HOPE SHE'S HAPPY THAT SHE'S RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP. WE'RE THROUGH HARRY!" Ginny screamed, sobbing loudly as she leapt off the sofa and sprinted up the stairs. Harry heard the door slam.

"Ginny!" he called, but it was too late.

"You've done it Hermione, you've really done it this time," Ron uttered, turning away.

There it is!!!

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Review!!!!

Until the next time…..

Much Love,

Cap'n Fishy of The White Pearl

XxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The news about Harry's split with Ginny seemed to have reached the whole school by the next morning. The break-up was on everyone's tongue; people constantly whispered to each other and glared at Harry as they walked past. One girl, in the second year, even asked, "Who's the lucky girl?" and ran away giggling. _Lucky boy you mean_, thought Harry to himself. At least they haven't found out about Draco...yet.

The morning began with the worse lesson, that is for Harry, Potions. The three friends were lining up outside the classroom, while people passing by kept staring at Harry. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed as if she would burst out crying.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Please accept my apology!" she cried, for about the hundredth time.

"Hermione, I forgive you, seriously. And how many times do I have to say that?" Harry laughed. "You've done me a favour telling Ginny - I don't think I would've had enough courage to tell her myself. So...thanks, I guess."

She gave him a brief smile, when Snape called out "come in" in his cold, sneering voice. Everyone filed in, taking their places in the musty room. Seating himself, Harry took a quick look around the room; where was Draco? Suddenly, those silver coin eyes caught his; Draco smiled. Turning away, Harry blushed a deep red, giggling.

"Potter! What is so funny?" Snape shouted, his stone eyes boring into Harry's.

"There's something...growing out of your nose, sir," he replied calmly. Draco was the first to laugh, then Ron, then Hermione, and in turn, the whole class. Snape glared at Harry through his squinted eyes.

"How...dare...you...GET OUT! Out of my sight you insolent child!" he spat, pointing a long, pale finger at the door.

Harry reluctantly rose and trod out of the classroom, brushing past Draco.

"I'll get out too, if I can, OK?" Draco whispered, then turned to Crabbe and hisses, "I told him he's an idiot who laughs like a girl." Crabbe sniggered.

_Phew, that was close, _Draco thought, _and now I have to insult Snape...oh he's going to kill me...no...I have to do it for Harry._

"Erm sir!" Draco called out. "Is your nose naturally like that or is it filled with Bubotuber Pus?"

No one laughed, but simply stared at Draco. All anger drained out of Snape's face, replaced with an emotion so rarely seen from him - hurt.

"D-draco, get OUT!" Snape stammered in a low voice. Murmurs filled the room - Draco Malfoy insulted Snape? What was going on?

"I know his scheming little plan. He just wants to be with Harry, doesn't he, Hermione?" Ron whispered, frowning a little.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's so obvious! I can't believe it took you so long to work it out," Hermione replied, in that for-goodness-sake voice of hers. She rolled her eyes and fiddled with her quill.

As soon as the door closed, Snape regained his expressionless face and muttered, "Turn to your textbooks and look for page 321. We'll be learning about wizard liquids today..."

(_OUTSIDE THE DOOR)_

"Draco! You didn't have to do that!" Harry whispered softly, looking cautiously around the empty corridor.

"I wanted to be with you! I missed you so much last night. I just lay on my bed thinking about you," Draco replied, beaming at Harry, then leant towards Harry.

"Draco..._don't_!" Harry said, rather annoyed.

Having said that, Draco scowled. "I don't understand! Everything I want to kiss you, you just avoid it and make up some excuse! I thought...I thought...you loved me."

Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into his robe pockets. Gazing up to the tall ceiling, he muttered, "We have to be careful. If people find out, we'll be dead. I'm sorry. But one thing I cannot deny is that I love you with all my heart - "

Soft footsteps echoed down the hallway, getting closer and closer. Draco's eyes widened. _It's Filch_, he mouthed. Before Harry could turn around, the squib seized his shoulders.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter and - oh this is juicy - Mr Malfoy kicked out their lesson? Tut-tut Draco, I didn't think you'd go down this low," Filch sneered, baring his crumbling, yellow teeth.

Harry released himself from his pinching grip and stood beside Draco.

"Let me handle this," Draco whispered to Harry and then warned Filch, "How dare you insult me? Say another word and I'll tell my father...and you will regret ever doing this."

Flich mimicked Draco's complaint and said, "Yeah, yeah."

Harry's eyes wandered down to Filch's arms. He was carrying a huge bundle of parchment.

"What's all that paper for?" Harry asked.

Filch threw a sheet at him. "Read for yourself," he said, then scuttled off.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

On the parchment in beautiful, swirly handwriting wrote:

"Come to the 6th Year Christmas Ball! Only open to those in the sixth year, but their partner is welcome whatever the age! Food, music and entertainment is definitely guaranteed!"

Harry read this out to Draco, whose eyes suddenly spread wide, also grinning ear to ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered.

Harry looked confused. "Umm we should turn Snape into a toad?"

"NO! Don't you get it Harry?"

"...No..."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry down low. "I've got a brilliant idea. But it only works if I get that Mudbl - I mean Hermione's help."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"OK, it sounds crazy but...we can go to the Ball together..."

"WHAT? People would find out we're ga-" Harry interrupted.

"Ssh! Harry, I haven't finished yet! Anyway, in my plan people will never find out..."

"Using the Invisibility Cloak...aah clever!" Harry interrupted yet again.

"Harry, will you _stop _interrupting me, and no!"

"Sorry."

"OK, now this may not work, but Hermione can make a potion to turn me into a girl for a few hours, and you can stay as a boy, and we can go to the Ball together, except people will think I'm just another girl from a younger year! Perfect!" Draco said, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry gazed at him with admiration and replied, "Wow! This might just work…"

Draco put out a hand for Harry to hold, and Harry was just about to take hold of it when...

"BRIIIIIIIIIING!" the school bell rang, and a sudden surge of people filed out of their classrooms. The two immediately backed away from each other, pressing themselves against the wall to avoid getting squished. Then Snape's class was let out, Snape coming out first. He spun around to Harry and Draco, his arms folded, flicking back this black greasy hair from his sullen face.

"Detention, now, boys. I don't care if either of you miss your free period or whatever. And you'll learn...insulting a teacher no matter how high your fame is, is _not _tolerated by the school...especially me," he sneered, and entered the classroom again when it was empty.

Harry tried to look out for Ron and Hermione, but they were already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Where were you? God, that Snape needs a watch," Ron said, as soon as Harry stepped through the portrait.

Harry sighed. It didn't seem as if 3 hours had passed, especially with Draco around. And the detention itself didn't seem so bad - Draco lit up the room with just his smile.

"What? Oh, I don't know. The detention was all right actually..." Harry replied, sighing with content.

"Harry? What the hell is wrong with you? Since when have you enjoyed detention with Snape?" Ron asked, looking incredibly confused.

"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot..."

Ron cast a horrified look at Hermione, who was sitting snugly on the armchair, head buried in yet another book.

"It's the effect of love, Ronald, love," Hermione replied, rolling her hazel eyes.

When she had said that, Harry's mind clicked. The potion!

"Erm, Hermione...I kind of need a very, very, very small favour from you," Harry asked, fluttering his eyelids.

"What now?"

"I need you to turn Draco into a girl."

Ron, who was eating some leftover bits of pumpkin pie from the previous night, choked, coughing madly. Hermione simply stared at Harry.

"Perhaps I heard you wrongly. You want to turn Malfoy into...a _girl_? Why? And how?"

"There's this sixth year Ball..." Harry began.

"WHAT? That's it! Hermione, you're going with me this time..."

Ron trailed off. Hermione turned to face him, her eyes gleaming.

_Ron likes me?_

"Well, so that I, you know, don't go to the Ball with someone I don't fancy...I mean like...I mean don't know." He blushed a deep red. Hermione hid her face behind her bushy hair, grinning. She had waited so long for this time, the time when Ron would actually gather enough courage to say this to her.

"Of course I'll go with you, Ron," she whispered, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach.

"Ron, Hermione? Sorry to break up the mushy talk, but I need help from you, Hermione. I want to go to the Ball with Draco, but in order for that to be remotely possible, you have to turn him into a girl, just for the night. Please?" Harry begged, eyeing Hermione carefully for her reaction.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her eyes, nodding. "I can do this, it's possible. But it'll take a few weeks, no doubt. When's the ball?"

"Sometime in mid-December."

"Oh, that's fine. We've got ample time. I recall reading about it in the library a while ago, but I know this potion will only last for a couple of hours. Wait...maybe if I combine that with the time extending potion, it'll last longer...oh, I'm a genius! Anyway, meet me in the library after lunch!" Hermione rambled, looking strangely excited. She skipped to the portrait, humming joyfully. Harry glanced at Ron, who unfortunately still resembled a beetroot.

"You've made her happy! Thanks, I owe you one!" Harry laughed.

"No, actually you owe me, like, twenty."


End file.
